


The Christmas Party

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [6]
Category: Smith & Wesson :P, Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism, break room sex, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the door opened on their floor he made his way to the break room and found himself alone there.  He walked in, sitting on the table edge as he waited for Sam.  His phone rang instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

 

  
He hated these things.  Not that anyone could tell from the smile on his face as he kicked back the eggnog and wandered the party, trying to avoid the worst of the gossip mongers.  They had enough fodder since Judy started spreading rumors about his illicit affair, but Dean refused to get pulled into the office drama like that.  He did his work and kept his head out of trouble.  He only regretted two things about the whole mess: 1) he’d felt pressured by his bosses to find a girl so they’d think he was settling down, like that was some sort of indication that he was worthy of a promotion and 2) the fact that the perfect blow job he’d been getting at the time had been interrupted when Judy walked in the door.

Not that it hadn’t been rectified the next night, because his lover was nothing if not responsive to his needs.  Hell, he knew what Dean needed before Dean did.  He still wasn’t sure how their sexual relationship had lasted as long as it had, didn’t know how they’d managed to fall into something else either.  Not that he’d call it a relationship or anything, but he was comfortable around Sam, comfortable in his apartment, and comfortable having him in his.  It was good, especially considering what they did on the weekends, how they went looking for ghosts to hunt and he needed to know that Sam had his back.

“Tell me why we all show up and pretend to like one another?”

“The Christmas bonus.”  Dean said, smiling as Sam came up beside him.

“Tell me again why we still work here?”

“Insurance.  You have any idea how much those stitches you got last month would have cost us?”

Sam smirked into his drink but didn’t say anything as the Christmas gift exchange (max $25) began.  Adler himself was dressed as Santa, ho-ho-ho-ing his way through the crowd, handing out random presents to everyone there.  Sam and Dean both got cards along with the Christmas check that Adler was handing out and neither bothered to open them.  Instead, Sam slid in closer to Dean, close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Break room in ten minutes.” And then he was gone.

Dean would have thought he’d be beyond surprise at Sam’s timing by now, but apparently not because he couldn’t imagine Sam wanting to go at it in such a public place with everyone there, but he knew without a doubt that it was what Sam was planning.

Dean never disappointed Sam’s plans though, so he finished off his eggnog and made his way around the room, talking softly and laughing with his co-workers until he faked a call and headed out, with a roll of his eyes to his friends who joked about pushy clients and having such a thing as an end of business hours.  Dean just waved them off with a smile.  Truth was, Dean was a bit of a workaholic and it was only for Sam that he turned off his phone. 

He hit the button on the elevator and smiled slightly as he stepped inside; not fighting the memories of the first time Sam pushed against the wall and fucked him senseless.  When the door opened on their floor he made his way to the break room and found himself alone there.

He walked in, sitting on the table edge as he waited for Sam.  His phone rang instead.

“Are you there?”

“Where are you Sam?”

“Got your Bluetooth?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Put it on.  You’ll need both your hands for this.”

“Jesus, Sam, what are you-”

“Just do it Dean.”

He was already settling the small earpiece in though and switching his phone closed.  He set it in his pocket and took a deep breath.  “Alright Sam.”

“Unbutton your pants and slide the zipper down nice and slow.  Make a good show for me while you pull it out.”

Dean let out a soft moan because he knew Sam was watching him, somehow.  He didn’t remember ever having this many kinks before Sam, but the bastard brought them out like no one ever had.  He did as he was told, his hands moving slow and steady over the inseam of his pants and he moaned into the phone as his pants spilled open.  He reached his fingers into the slit of his boxers and pulled himself out, not stroking himself like he wanted, but waiting for Sam’s next words.

“Look so hot like that, just waiting for me Dean.  Wanna lick you and suck you down until you forget where you are and start screaming for me to finish you off already.”

“Sam…”

“Stroke yourself Dean.  I wanna see you do it,  wanna see you come all over yourself.”

Dean closed his eyes as his hand started moving up and down, light at first and then faster, harder as Sam murmured encouragement in his ear. 

“Stop Dean.  Wanna see you naked when you come.  Wanna see you laid out on the break table where all these stiffs come in each day with their microwavable food and their plastic utensils and know they’re wiping their faces with napkins that were sitting right where your ass is, right where you’re going to come.”

Dean moaned but he stripped quickly, too far gone in Sam’s words to think about things like getting caught or fired.  He dropped his clothes into the chair beside him and started again, Sam back in his ear, breath heavy and he could almost feel it against his neck  as he closed his eyes.

It only took a few more minutes, lost in Sam’s voice, his breath, before Dean was coming all over himself.  He let himself fall back on the table, laying naked atop it, feeling exposed and sated and yet unsatisfied because he wanted Sam there but then Sam’s groan filled his senses again.

“So fucking amazing Dean, but I’m not done with you just yet.  Open yourself up for me Dean.  Want you to slick your fingers up with your come and finger your hole good because when I get there, I’m not waiting Dean.”

He almost sobbed at the thought of Sam forcing his way in, the pain and pleasure and want ripping through his chest until he barely caught the sound in his throat.  He closed his eyes, keeping his head back against the table as he raised his legs up, bending them and planting his feet on the table.  He did like Sam said, collected as much of his come as he could and slicked his fingers, spreading the excess over his twitching hole.  He pressed two fingers in quickly, knowing Sam would be there soon, knowing his lover would want to see him wet and fucked out on his own fingers. 

He pressed back against himself, swallowing his own sounds because he wanted to hear Sam, needed to hear the way his breath hitched and caught in his throat.  He pushed in with a third finger and whispered “Sammy…”

“Fuck Dean…” 

He heard movement and knew Sam was coming for him, knew his lover was too far gone to sit and watch anymore.  It was just a few seconds later before he heard the door open and Dean kept his eyes closed, kept the pace of his fingers as he fucked himself for Sam.

He felt another finger push in beside his, felt them force his hand harder and deeper and he arched his back into his lover’s touch until the finger withdrew and he heard the sound of fabric sliding down.  His hand was pulled away from his body and then he was pulled closer to the end of the table.  He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and felt Sam’s cock pressing inside him. 

He opened his eyes then as Sam’s hands pressed bruises into his hips.  “Sammy.”

Sam leaned over, his hands resting on either side of Dean’s head as he pulled back, the slammed hard into him.  Dean arched again, wanting nothing more than to be filled so completely by Sam.

Sam thrust into him, never relenting with his pace and as Dean hardened again, Sam took him in hand in time with his hips, matching brutality and pace.

“Fuck.” Sam said, his breath ragged and breathless.  “Come with me Dean.  Fucking paint me.”  
He gasped as orgasm roared through him the second time, Sam’s hand on his dick, his cock in his ass, and his words in his ear. 

Sam’s hips stuttered to a halt and as he came hard inside Dean, crashing their lips together and demanding entrance as he plundering his mouth like he was all the treasure left in the world.

When his legs stopped shaking, Sam pulled away, wiping himself clean with someone’s left over Christmas napkins.  He let his fingers dip inside Dean slightly as he wiped his down and Dean’s whole body shuttered with it.  Sam let out a small laugh and he finished, throwing the papers into the trash can.

Dean stood up, dressing quickly and running a hand through his hair before he looked back at Sam.  The break room smelled like sex but there was no trace of their activities.  Except for Sam himself.  “You need to change your shirt.”  Dean said with a smile. 

Sam looked down at himself, at the wet spot on the front of his shirt and smiled.  He walked to the door and shook his head.  “See you down at the party Dean.”

“Gonna change?”  He asked, because there was something mischievous in Sam’s smile.

Sam looked back at him and shook his head.  “Nope.  Gonna use the air vent in the bathroom to dry it.  Gonna walk around the rest of the party with your come on me.”

He walked out before Dean could answer.  He sat there for a few minutes but then, after checking himself in the mirror in his office, made his way back to the party.  No one thought anything of his disappearance and it wasn’t until he caught Sam’s eye on the other side of the room that he let himself think about what had just happened.

He looked down at Sam’s shirt, the spot completely invisible to everyone else, but Dean knew, and damn if it didn’t make him hard again.

He took a deep breath and caught Sam’s eye.  Sam smiled at him as he accepted a glass of eggnog from Nancy the receptionist and Dean couldn’t help but watch the way his throat moved as he swallowed the liquid.

He turned back to the conversation at hand, wondering how long before he could politely leave for the night, and just what else Sam could possibly do to him to top that. 

He was more than willing to find out.

 

 

 


End file.
